


Peter Meets the Avengers

by PeterStark



Series: Messages Recieved [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: One of the Avengers finds out Peter is Tony's son.





	Peter Meets the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> More words for ya'll.  
Peter and Bruce are gonna be besties.

Peter looked around the lab and frowned. Tony was supposed to be there. He was supposed to meet him in the lab this weekend. They were going to work on the earphones tonight, then they were supposed to go on a mini-vacation for the weekend, since it was fall break. May was letting Peter stay with Tony from Friday to Tuesday. Peter was excited for it. They were going to go somewhere for a surprise. He didn't know what his father had planned for the time, but he was alright with whatever was going on.

He was really liking the time he got to spend with his father. It was amazing when he'd just been an intern, but the more time he got to spend with Tony in a familial capacity...it was just really nice. He hadn't had a male role model in his life since...well he'd just missed it. And he couldn't remember having a father figure. This was nice. There was teasing and joking but also good advice and mentoring and...affection. It was just...nice. Peter still wasn't sure if he could call Tony 'dad.' It wasn't that Tony was bad at it, no, Tony was actually a really good father (as far as Peter could tell). Peter just didn't know how to say it, he couldn't remember a time where he'd called someone dad and...he'd never had a great track record with family. Part of him was afraid his bad luck would continue if he let himself get too fond of his biological father.

"Mm, hey Friday?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Where's Tony?"

"Boss is in the gym. Would you like me to take you down there?"

"He wouldn't mind, right?"

"I don't think so, Peter." Friday responded.

The doors to the elevator opened and Peter shrugged. Maybe Tony was getting a workout in, that was fine. Peter could head down too. Tony'd said he could use the gym any time and he'd never taken him up on it. It would be cool to check it out. Peter did sometimes have a lot of energy, especially if he wasn't patrolling, and it wasn't like he could really work out at school or any other gym. If this gym could withstand Captain America, then Peter was pretty sure he wouldn't have any issues with...breaking the equipment on accident. It was only a few floors down from the lab. The doors opened and he walked down the hallway.

There were sounds of cheering and grunts. Peter tilted his head to the side and walked into the gym. His eyes widened. 

"Come on, you can do better!" Black Widow called.

Tony grunted in response. Captain America threw a punch at him and he ducked under it and swept the super-soldier's legs out from under him. Cap fell with a surprised huff but recovered quickly, getting Tony in a chokehold. Tony huffed and tapped Cap's arm. Captain America let him go.

"Nice one!" Hawkeye shouted with a grin.

"You do realize I'd kick your ass if I had my armor, right?" Tony huffed.

"I'm sure you would, but you still have to fight outside of it, just in case." Cap held out his arm and helped Tony up. "Nice job."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, so Nat and Clint already took turns, that means you're up next, Bruce."

"No...I'm not really sure I should...you know. I think if anyone actually did try to fight me, the green guy might say something about it." Bruce shrugged.

"Fair enough. Thor?" Captain America asked.

"I've no fear. It'll be fun to spar with you, Captain."

"Holy shit, this'll be awesome." Peter muttered.

Captain America turned instantly, obviously able to hear even Peter's whisper. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm um...uh. Hi, Captain America, sir?" Peter's voice came out like a question.

Black Widow stood up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so defensive? He's just a child, and a handsome one at that." Thor commented. "In fact...have we met before? You look...familiar."

"Wh-what, me? N-no. I would def-definitely remember meeting the god of thunder." Peter held up his hands. "We totally study you in school. How heavy is your hammer? And like, how do you do the whole lightning thing? It's sooo cool!"

"Relax, guys. He's not a security threat. Ease up on the stance, Nat." Tony patted her shoulder as he walked to Peter. "This is my intern. So you might've seen him around the building. Brilliant kid." Tony squeezed his shoulder. "What're you doing down here, kid? Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"Actually, Ton-Mr. Stark," Peter corrected, remembering he had to be just an intern in front of anyone who didn't know he was Tony's kid. "It's four. I was up in the lab and I couldn't find you. Friday said you were down here, I thought I'd just come... She said it was okay, but she didn't say you were busy, with...like...the Avengers. I'm sorry."

"No harm no foul," Tony said. "Sorry I'm late. This dragged on a little longer than normal. Captain Bossy is keeping us late."

"Hey!"

"You were bossy today, Steve." Dr. Banner said.

Peter's eyes widened. "W-Wow... Oh my God, it'sDr.BruceBanner. Hi, Dr. Bruce Banner, Sir." His voice squeaked a bit too much for his liking.

"Jesus..." Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Mr. Staaaark," Peter elbowed Tony's side. "That's Dr. Banner. Oh my God, is this real life? Am I dead? Is this heaven? Pinch me."

Nat seemed to relax as Peter spoke, sitting down next to Clint again.

Dr. Banner blinked and then sighed. He smiled shyly at Peter. "Hello. Nice to meet you." He walked forward and held out his hand to Peter.

"Oh, God, you're Bruce Banner." Peter took his hand and shook it. "I'm such a huge fan of your work. I've read all of your papers. The gamma radiation and mutation papers blew my mind. I prefer your papers in biochemistry, because, well, I'm better at biochem than physics and stuff."

"Don't sell yourself short, kid." Tony snorted.

"Well, I'm definitely not as good at physics as I am chemistry, you know?" Peter shrugged. "But they're just all so eye opening and amazing. In fact, one of your papers helped me with a project of mine, though...in kind of a weird way." Peter really couldn't bring up web fluid, though, technically only a title to a paper had given Peter the idea. It's not like anyone had made web fluid like that before.

"You can...understand my papers?" Bruce asked, letting go of Peter's hand. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Alright, kid, enough with the star-struck, you'll make me jealous." Tony rolled his eyes. "Bruce, Nat Clint, Thor Steve, this is my intern. Kid's a genius, but he's got a bit of a hero worship problem, we're working on it. And, yeah, the kid can probably follow any topic even Bruce or I talk about."

Peter was shocked back to reality. Right, he had a cover story to keep. To everyone but May, Ned, Pepper, Happy, and Tony, he was an intern. It was best that way, to keep him from getting caught up in Tony's fame. "I'm not that...really, I'm not that smart, Mr. Stark. Don't go saying stuff like that in front of Dr. Banner, he's like...sooo much smarter than me."

"You are that smart, or you wouldn't be allowed in my lab. I'm Tony Stark, this isn't armature hour." Tony scoffed.

Bruce chuckled. "I get you, kid. Humble's not in Tony's wheelhouse, but if HE compliments you and calls you a genius, run with it." He patted Peter's shoulder.

Peter felt his face grow hot, very hot. Bruce BANNER was complimenting him.

"So does the genius intern have a name?" Nat asked from her place as she pulled up her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker." He waved shyly to the group.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Bruce smiled.

"And, yes, he is smart enough to understand your papers, when he isn't drooling like a loon and fawning over you. Seriously, kid, I thought I was the cool one."

"Well, you are cool, but he's Bruce Banner and he has like, four more PHDs than you and he's like really smart and he's more like...chemistry and stuff, whereas you're more physics and engineering. I love chemistry." Peter argued.

"I like your new intern, Tony." Bruce laughed.

"I'm considering firing him. Maybe updating to a newer model, one that talks less and drools less over my Science Bro." Tony teased.

Peter pouted at Tony. "I don't wanna be fired. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I just mean-"

"I'm pulling your leg, kid. But, seriously, drool anymore I'll have to kick you out." Tony rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you do, Peter?" Cap asked. He waved a little with his hand and the rest of the team followed him, closer to Peter and Tony.

"Oh, I just work in the lab, some...stuff." Peter scratched his neck. "No biggie."

"Don't be modest. He's helped work on some of the new gear. In fact, Birdbrain's new trap arrows were all Peter's idea." Tony nodded and smiled, looking proud.

"Really? Those are sweet, kid. Awesome." Clint grinned and held out his hand.

Peter shook Clint's hand. "Oh my God, you're Hawkeye. Like the real Avengers are right here. I gotta ask, are you like, enhanced or just super skilled? Because you're aim is incredible! I've run the statistics and your eyesight has to be inhumanly good, and the percentage of your-"

Tony put his hand over Peter's mouth. "Are you going to babble about how great you think all of them are?"

"What? I like the kid, so far he's very nice." Clint winked at Peter. 

"I too would like to hear words of praise from the little one." Thor smiled.

"He used to just compliment me. Stop trying to take away my intern." Tony scoffed and lowered his hand.

"No more compliments. I'm his favorite. Peter, I'm your favorite, right?" Tony asked.

"He's wearing Iron Man socks, Tony." Natasha pointed out blandly. "You're his favorite. Calm down before you give yourself a heart condition...again."

Peter blushed and pulled down his pant legs to try to hide the socks. "I...um..."

"I think this is too much for the poor kid to handle. Lab time?" Tony came in with the save.

Peter nodded. As much as he wanted to meet and greet all the Avengers it was kind of intimidating, especially since he would have to lie to them about who he really was and why he was really there. Plus, the way Nat looked him up and down unnerved him. His spidersense was going off dully at her examination of him. "Yeah."

"Tony, we're not done yet, we have team exercises to do and-"

"And I have prior engagements. I would have left sooner if I'd known the time. We can put a pin in it for now. We'll be fine." Tony waved his hand.

"Mr. Stark, if you have things to do, I can just-"

Tony reached out quickly and grabbed Peter's shoulder, tight. "No. Nope. Not gonna happen. We've got work to get done and these lot can get through one practice without me. We have a time crunch for the earpiece project, after all."

Peter smiled. His father was giving up time with superheroes to spend time with him. That was...amazing.

"I'm actually going to be out of town as of tomorrow morning. I have a business trip to go on, Capsicle. I can still be here quick for emergencies, but I'm going to have to miss Monday's training too. I promise I'll jog or something."

Captain America chuckled, then nodded. "Sure. I know you're busy."

"No kidding, you should see the itinerary." Tony scoffed. "Have fun sparring, everyone. Let's go, kid."

"Okay. Nice to meet you all." Peter waved shyly.

"Maybe we can tinker in the lab sometime, kid." Bruce smiled.

"Could we?" Peter asked Tony with wide eyes.

"Someday, but right now we need to get our ass to work on those projects. And food. We should probably eat too." Tony guided him down the hallway to the elevator. "You probably haven't even had a snack, so we should probably start with that, gotta feed that crazy-teenaged metabolism of yours."

The elevator doors closed and Peter let out a sigh. "That was awesome, and scary."

"Why?"

"They're heroes, Tony!"

"So are you." Tony shrugged.

"But, they're like...mega-heroes." Peter retorted lamely. "And Black Widow is like...scary in person. I felt like she could see through me."

"She does that, but she's harmless, just protective of her friends." Tony shrugged. "I'd like to tweak your headphones before we head on vacation, just in case you need them on the trip. But we really should eat first and I need to change, because Captain Fancy-Pants doesn't let me fight with my suit when we spar." Tony huffed.

"That sounds like a plan. I am a little hungry." Peter nodded.

"Deal then." Tony grinned and ruffled Peter's hair. He stepped out onto his private floor. "Let's get you some food."

"But...where are we going on this vacation, anyway?"

"That's a secret. Food first, kid."

-

Clint was in the garage, heading for his car to pick up dinner, when he saw Tony again...with Peter.

"Are you sure you're not telling me where we're going?" Peter huffed.

"You don't get to know, kid. It's vacation, just relax."

'Vacation?' Clint wondered as he ducked behind his car. Tony said he was going out on business. Though...he had acted weirdly close with his intern and...he smiled like a proud dad around the kid. Wait. Clint listened in, trying to see if his theory was correct.

"Fine. Thanks for taking me... I know you're busy. You didn't have to take off time just because I had a school break." Peter scratched at his head.

"Yes, I do. And I'm never too busy for you, Peter, got it?"

Peter shrugged noncommittally.

Tony huffed and took the suitcase from the kid, putting it in his trunk before grabbing his own and adding it. Then he turned and wrapped his arms around Peter. "I really am never too busy, got it?"

"Except for aliens."

Tony sighed hard. "Okay, maybe then, that's a coin flip. Stop being a smartass. I wonder where you got that from."

'Holy shit, Tony's a dad.' Clint thought. It made sense now, the familiarity, the way Tony looked so proud of his 'intern,' the way he praised him...and the way Thor thought Peter looked familiar. Of course Peter looked familiar, he looked just like Tony. A younger, more fluffy and cuddly Tony.

"Don't think too hard, Tony."

"Get in the car, punk."

Peter took a few steps, then froze, his body straightening a little bit. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony turned and went ridged. "What's wrong?"

Clint couldn't make out what the kid said next, but he heard Tony's gauntlet come to life with a familiar whirring sound. "Woah, it's just me." Clint stood up and held his hands up. 

That didn't work to calm Tony. Clint's back hit the wall of the garage quickly and he was very close to a very angry Iron Man. Not the best feeling ever.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Peter rushed forward and put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice was low, dangerous, the way it sounded when one of his teammates were being threatened...but worse.

Clint pressed his hands higher into the air. "I was just going to pick up dinner. I heard the two of you. I won't tell anyone."

"No. You won't."

Tony was terrifying when he was in the mood. "I promise, not even Nat. Tony, I get it. I have kids. I get it. I understand. I won't tell anyone. Peter's safe."

"Anyone finds out and I'll know who it was."

"Um...Tony...you're...being kinda mean." Peter said.

"No, Peter, he's just protecting his kid. I'm the same way." Clint nodded.

Tony let go of Clint and his gauntlet retracted, turning into a watch. "Enjoy dinner."

"Enjoy vacation, you deserve one." Clint nodded.

Peter's eyes were wide with concern as he looked between the two of them.

"Don't worry about it, Peter. Have a fun time with your old man." Clint smiled gently.

"Uh, thanks."

"Come on, kiddo. We have a plane to catch." Tony ruffled Peter's hair and walked him to their car.

Clint watched and grinned. Parenthood looked great on Tony. Part of him really wanted to know the story, but it wasn't his place to ask. They looked happy, and that's what mattered. He wondered why Peter called his father 'Tony', but some kids did call their parents by their first names, so...it wasn't too weird. Clint's phone vibrated and he looked down at the text.

Queen Nat:

Extra chocolate mint patties.

"Would it kill her to say please?" He chuckled and got into his car. He had dinner to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care. :-)


End file.
